Użytkownik:Mazeka7
Joł jestem fanem bionicli i rapu moi ulubieni to (raper) onar (bionicl) tytułowy mazeka.Stworzyłem kilka M.O.Cków ich zdjęcia zamieszczethumb|Glatorian Legends kiedy indziej.Na imię mam Bartek na nazwisko {censored} mam 12 lat {w tym roku 13}Mam{nadzieję} że mam pokażną kolekcję Bionicli.Czy ktoś nauczy mnie robić podpisy????????? Trivia,Ciekawostki i inne duperelki. *Z glatorian jedynie Gelu nie występował w filmie *Nigdy nie zdobyłem całej szóstki z jednej drużyny '' *''Lego ''robi coraz gorsze części, z 2003 części są bardziej wytrzymałe niż części z 2010 *Gdy grałem w GA2 doszłem do ligi weteranów i nie mogłem grać na arenie magna.Powiedzcie czemu i odp napiszcie tutej (odp: nie gadałes z agori){zrobilem tak a nie dziala} Przyjaciele (wpisywać' się) *Aritika władca Guratti 08:11, sty 26, 2010 (UTC) *Mims156 07:04, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) *LhikanNuva 19:03, lut 10, 2010 (UTC) *__KopakaNuva 22:10, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) *V jak Vox Wrogowie(wpisywać się ale z uzasadnieniem) thumb|Bitwa O Mnie http://pl.assasincreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassaincreed_Wiki {moja własna wikia Altair1 prosze o pomoc przy jej tworzeniu szczególnie adminów którzy się na tym znają. thumb|left|Niewiem kto to dał ale fajneJeśli w mojej opowieści jest coś takiego{}to jest moj komunitakt.Robie opowieści w stylu seriali które tu są a nie załóżmy takie: Co ty tu..?-Herlyx Nic-Mazeka won mi stąd!!-Helryx. 'Mazeka7' Moje bionicle(moja rodzina nazywa ich Diabły) 2001 - Brak Zero Nul Klapa 2002- Jak powyżej 2003 - Pohatu nuva,Onua nuva(dwa),Tahnok-kal,Gahlok-kal,Levahk-kal,Takanuva/Teridax/Ussanuithumb|Mój najnowszy bionicl 2004- Onewa,Ahkmou,Vakama,Nokama,Matau 2005 - Suukorak(oryginał),Nuju hordika,Iruni rahaga i toa,Bomonga(podróbki) 2006- Matoro,Hahli,Jaller,Hewkii,Kongu i Balta(podróbka) Avak,Hakann,Reidak,Vezok,Thok 2007-Takadox,Carapar,Kalmah,Jaller,Kongu,Nuparu,Hewkii,Matoro. 2008-Tanma,Solek,Photok,Gavla(dwie)Kirop,Chirox,Pohatu,Kopaka,Lewa,Gali,Onua 2009-Berix,Raanu,Atakus,Malum,Vastus,Mata Nui,Kiina,Stronius 2010-Skrall,Gresh 'Razem 69 ' Postacie(raczej ich charakter) RAXEL Toa magnetyzmu występuje w Czterech opowieściach mojej produkcji walki OoMN z Teridaxem.Ma Magnetyczne Miecze(setowo katany Lewy)Maskę grupowej niewidzialności(setowo Iden matoro inika).Jest charyzmatyczny i potrafi wytłumaczyć skomplikowane akcje na chłopski rozum.Jest członkiem drużyny Hawok(matorański{wymyślony}rebeliant)z której składa się 2 matoran w zbroji toa (opisze ich poniżej)Toa żelaza,plazmy i elektryczności. frame|Mój imiennik STERO Matoranka z Karzahni która uszkodzona błąkała się po wyspie aż, znalazła zbroję toa ubrała ją i ruszyła w świat.Stero jest zgorzkniałą i sarkastyczną osóbką z powodu jej doświadczenia życiowego(opiszę go w moich fan fickach)dołączyła do Raxela i razem uciekali przed Zakonem bo wątpili w ich intencje. RANEL Podobnie jak Stero błąkał się po Karzahni póki nie znalazł się w miejscu gdzie była Stero ubrał czerwoną zbroję i ruszył w świat po czym zamieszkał na bagnach.Ranel ma topór (Broń Hewkii inika)i laserowy pistolet(miotacz hakanna). Opowieści(komentować w dyskusji) '''UCIECZKA Rozdział 1 '- Sojusznik.' Raxel rozejrzał się.Wyspa wybierana przez najgorsze męty naszego świata Ratalia czy jakoś tak.Postać weszła do środka tawerny Z Noclegiem spojrzał w kąt pomieszczenia i zobaczył Toa Wody która wychodziła''Co tu robi Toa Wody?Może mnie ściga przecież jestem toa magnetyzmu lepiej się jej pozbęde''.Raxel wyszedł za nią,odtrącił kolesia z rasy Sidoraka i wyszedł na zaplecze,pobiegł na postać i uderzył ją swoim mieczem magnetyzmu,toa sparowała uderzenie przeturlała się w bok i cęła z ukosa,Raxel zwinnie odskoczył i chciał jej wbić miecz w brzuch,lecz ona złapała ostrze i wyrwała je jemu z ręki,Raxel zaklą złapał ją za nadgarstek ona wypuściła broń i też go złapała trzymaną ręką za trzymaną ręke Toa Magnetyzmu uśmiechną się z satysfakcją przytykając jej miecz do brzucha,lecz mina mu zrzedła gdy poczuł jej ostrze na gardle. To może popaktujemy?-spytał się To może mnie puścisz-powiedziała zgorzkniałym głosem.Raxel puścił ją lecz ona go przerzuciła przez siebie i chciała go dobić lecz Raxel ją podkosił puścił broń i rzucił się na nią ona też wywaliła broń i na niego szarżowała,przez chwilę się tak siłowali lecz usłyszeli głos. Cholera,Mazeka baranie suń się trochę!- Chciałbym Helryx ale twój Jetpack mnie miażdzy- K***a słyszeli nas to twoja ********** wina ty **** ******-{Może opuścimy ten kawałek co?Tak?Genialnie!} Dobra...-Powiedziała ta zwana Helryx ...to może popaktujemy?-Raxel spojrzał z uśmiechem na Toa wody i z powrotem na robota(oni znaleźli robota z kamerą i głośnikiem). Jak cie zwą?-powiedział głos Mazeki. Raxel- A ciebie?-Spytała się Helryx Stero- A więc Toa wody i lodu...-rzekła rzeczowym tonem przywódczini ekspedycji. Nie jestem toa...-przerwała Stero ...jestem zwykłą matoranką z Karzahni włóczyłam się po wyspie i znalazłam tę zbroje-rzekła matoranka.Usłyszeli szmer. A ja jestem toa magnetyzmu-powiedział Raxel.Była to przenikliwa cisza.Raxel zrobił krok w kierunku Stero. Szykuj się do ucieczki-mrukną Czemu?- Nie znasz ich intencji!-Raxel przyciągną broń swoją i jego towarzyszki.Wbiegł na robota i wbił mu miecz w kamerę. W NOGI!!!!!!!!-Rykną thumb|Turaga OnewaHelryx patrzyła się na hologram który przekazywał inny robot''Nuparu odwalił kawał dobrej roboty''.Lecz nagle obraz znikł i Helryx usłyszała krzyk''W Nogi''.Mazeka zaklą. I co teraz?-Spytał się Musimy ich znaleść.Axonn wróć na Daxię i przyprowadż wsparcie musimy ich zwerbować,przynajmniej Raxela.Helryx pokręciła głową mrucząc pod nosem Toa magnetyzmu. A my?-ponownie spytał się Mazeka Musimy znaleźć ich trop!-powiedziała przywódczyni OoMN. Musimy wiele rzeczy-Zauważył Axonn Rozdział 2 Pomysł ' Mazeka patrzył z wysoka,już dwa dni ścigają tych dwoje ale są chytrzy jeszcze ich nie dorwali. Hej!Helryx-Krzykną Mazeka do towarzyszki.Helrtx mrucząc coś pod nosem podeszła do matorana. Czego!?-Warknęła do niego. Wiesz ja chyba wiem gdzie oni są-Powiedział szpieg. Gdzie!-Warknęła jeszcze głośniej. O!Tam na dole-Powiedział Do cholery musimy ich dorwać!- krzyknęła Nie!!Oni o czymś dyskutują-rzekł ko-matoranin To idź ich podsłuchaj!- Krzyknęła Mazeka zaklą ''mam dosyć tej roboty pomyślał przedzierając się przez gąszcz krzaków lecz po chwili usłyszał głos i się wsłuchał. Stero westchnęła. I jaki jest twój genialny plan-spytała się mając nadzieję że nie walnie wykładem. Musimy zwiać z tej wyspy!-rzekł Jak!Powiedz mi do cholery '''JAK!!!!!-krzyknęła Portem- AHA{sorki}'aha.-Stero zobaczyła jak Mazeka zwiewał. I co geniuszu przejrzeli nas.- Spoko wiedziałem że podsłuchuje ale teraz zwiał i mogę ci powiedzieć przwdziwy plan.Uciekniemy stąd ale to będzie tak.Stero uśmiechnęła się szeroko ''to może się udać powiedziała. Nie może. ale uda się Stero uda.- Raxel wzkazał na dwóch romenuulunów(Gatutek Sidoraka tak nazwałem). Obezwładnimy ich i przejmiemy ich robotę.-Rzekł Widzę ich(Helryx itp.)-powiedziała jego towarzyszka Biegiem-szepną No to wszystko!!-krzykną zarządca Wszeli na tamten statek-oznajmiła Stero gdy byli na pokładzie. To skocz za burtę wdrap się na kadłub ich statku-Rzekł Raxel,ale cóż łatwo powiedzieć trudniej zrobić,ale po jakimś czasie się udało i Toa z matoranką zaszyli się w magazynie. Axonn zawołał Helryx. Helryx!!- Co?!-Warknęła nie pierwszy raz Toa Wody Przybędą jeszcze jakieś posiłki-oznajmił No ja myślę bo Jaller i Hewkii to trochę mało.To kto przybędzie-Zapytała się Takanuva i Kopaka- Idealnie no to mamy ich w kieszeni!-Rzekła ze spokojem.Ale nie w ten sposób który chcecie pomyślał Raxel. '''Rozdział 3 - Pomoc dla dwóch stron. Takanuva rozejrzał się Kopaka leciał pod nim trzymając się deski...{bo mam mocka takanuvy z deską a on to przerobiony Mata Nui} ...zobaczył dwa statki na horyzoncie Który to?-Zapytał się toa światła Ten ostatni-odpowiedział Kopaka Skąd wiesz?- Widziałem Axonna!-odpowiedział toa lodu Aha!Jego nie trudno zauważyć-podsumował lądując Ty...-powiedziała Helryx do Takanuvy ...będziesz patrolował z góry.Więc leć na tę wyspę!-oznajmiła Toa wody A ja wiem gdzie to jest!-krzykną Takanuva Choć ze mną-powiedziała wzkazując na drzwi do kwatery kapitana. Są nowi.-powiedzał Raxel Jeden na desce i w złotej zbroji a drugi chyba toa lodu.-Rzekł Wiem podsłuchałam ich.Ten Takanuva ma patrolować z góry wyspę romenuulunów.-odpowiedziała Matoranka-Toa. Więc pewnie,to ten na desce to Takanuva-Podsumował. Ranel westchną i wyszedł z lasu odrazu powitał go krzyk O!Ranel ptrzebujemy cię-Powiedział Kastran{Kastran jest na wyspie do której zmierzają nasi bohaterowie i jest romenuulunem.} Jejku!!!!! Co za nowość!- powiedział z sarkazmem Ale po co ten sarkazm?Dobrze wiesz że jesteś najlepszym myśliwym.-powiedział przymilnie Kastran{ciekawostka jego imię jest podobne do pisowni kastracja} '' Dobra co tym razem-rzekł ze zrezygnowaniem Muaka.-odpowiedział krótko MUAKA!!!!!!To wy MUAKI SIĘ BOICIE!!!!!!.-Rykną No nie ale chytra jest wywinęła się już nam kilka razy.- Dobra tylko wezmę narzędzia.-powiedziałi i odwrócił się w stronę lasu. Dobra idź w stronę tamtego zaułka-powiedział Raxel. Axonn usłyszał krzyk jakiegoś romenuuluna pewnie coś mu się stało i odwrócił się w tamtą stronę zauważył na środku ścieżki przemykających Stero i Raxela Tam są!!!!!!-Rykną '''W NOGI!!!!!!!!!-'''Ryknęła jeszcze głośniej Stero Axonn rzuciłsię w pościg szybko biegł lecz nagle ścigani zkręcili w ich stronę to było takie szybkie że nie zdążyli ich dorwać a tamta dwójka uciekła w stronę lasu wojownik zobaczył jak Takanuva wlatuje w las,Helryx już do niego wbiegła następnie Mazeka a po nim trójka toa,Axonn miał łatwą robotę przecinał gałęzie i Mata Nui wie co jeszcze. Zabierzcie ją na koniec wyspy.-powiedział Ranel Jasne-Odpowiedział Letrik.Ranel poszedł w stronę swojej chatki i nagle coś na niego wpadło. Stero!Jak biegasz!-Krzykną Raxel.Nagle do lasu wpadła Helryx widząc troje wysokich postaci krzyknęła Hej on pewnie im pomaga!!- Cholera-Stero pociągnęła Ranela do lasu.Raxel uderzył podmuchem magnetyzmu.Po godzinie opowieści zdawało się że Ranel im ufa ale to nie było pewne. Dobra dołącze do was bo widzę że wpakowałem się w niezłą kabałę-odrzekł Ranel Tu są...-Krzykną Jaller,Raxel zadziałał błyskawicznie uderzył mieczem Jallera aż tamten upadł,toa ognia wypalił z Cordaka,Raxel unikną ciosu po czym sparował uderzenie przeciwnika i pchną mieczem, czerwony wojownik upadł i z tamtej pozycji kopną Raxela z wyskoku Raxel uderzył w drzewo aż kokos spadł,ale na Jallera,przez chwilę oszołomiony toa ognia padł od pchnięcia magnetycznego,uderzył w kamień i padł chwilowo niedostępny. No to teraz chyba na pewno dołącze.-rzekł Ranel '''Rozdział 4 - Kontratak ' W lesie na pewnej wyspie jest las,w tym lesie jest chatka,w tej chatce są 3 osoby. Musimy przeprowadzić KONTRATAK-Rozległ się niski damski głos. Ha ha ha ha...Ty tak na serio??-Zapytał się nadpobudliwy głos czerwonego wojownika Cóż...Muszę przynać jej rację.-Usłyszeli uspokajający głos białego wojownika Nie możemy wiecznie uciekać jeśli tak będzie to nigdy się od nich nie uwolnimy-powiedział ponownie biały toa A to nie jest wesoła perspektywa!-podsumował nadpobudliwy głos. Wszędzie są pułapki a je trzeba aktywować.-rzekł ponownie czerwony wojownik Po co ci pułapki????-rzekł damski głos Jestem myśliwym nokautuje rahi a romenuulunie przenosili je na drugi koniec wyspy.A pułapki wtedy pomagają-wyjaśnił nadpobudliwy głos. CISZA!!!-krzykną cicho głos białego toa magnetyzmu ...Axonn musisz iść do portu tam ich będziesz szpiegował gdyby chcieli uciec portem...-usłyszeli głos damski i władczy. I co teraz Raxel!-zapytała się wojowniczka.Raxel wyskoczył przez okno Ranel za nim a jako ostatnia z okna wygramoliła się Stero.Ranel przecią jakiś pęd i z drzew które stały naprzeciw Chatki wyskoczyły tyczki'' Postarałem się nie?'' szepną do towarzyszy.Biegli cicho zapadał zmrok ale walka ich nie ominęła zobaczyli Kopakę Ranel rzucił się by uruchomić jakąś pułapkę a za ten czas Stero rzuciła się na Toa Lodu,Kopaka obronił się tarczą a Stero cięła od dołu Toa jakoś unikną ciosu i trzasną głowicą miecza Stero w łeb,wojowniczka z waliła się na ziemię i złapała Toa za kostkę Kopaka wywrócił się z impetem i wyskoczył jak oparzony z ziemi na Stero Niebieska Wojowniczka z trudem uniknęła uderzenia ale oberwała tarczą po plecach w tej samej chwili na kopakę spadł grad owoców i Drużyna uciekaczy zwiała w las. Rozdział 5 - Błąd Na błękitnym morzu niedaleko pewnej wyspy w której stronę płynęły dwa statki jeden towarowy drugi z dziesięcioma osobami w czym TRZY na gapę{domyślacie się} Biała postać przeszła kawałek i usiadła piaskowa postać podeszła do niej. Co jest?-spytał się bas piaskowego Marnie się czuje-powiedziała spokojnym acz marnawym tonem biała postać Choroba morska!-rzekł piaskowy lekko rozbawionym tonem Śmiej się śmiej-warkną biały Zobaczymy jak się pocichu zemszczę...-powiedział biały wstając lecz nagle upadł na ławkę z westchnieniem ...ale nie tu-dokończył Ha ha ha ha!!!-zaśmiał się piaskowy Hewkii!!!-krzykną Jaller.Hewkii podszedł do czerwonego toa Co?-zapytał się toa kamienia,Jaller wskazał na wyspę. Patrz!!-szepną O Axonn już dostał się tam!!...Chwila tam jest drugi Axonn i trzeci o cholera siódmy!!!!-krzykną w panice.Jaller spojrzał na Hewkii'ego zartwionym wzrokiem. Wiemy skąd pochodzi nasz toporowy-rzekł smutny. Czemu taki zmartwiony jesteś Jaller-powiedział wesoło Hewkii. Jak myślisz wróci z nami czy...-mówił tragicznie ...zostanie-Szepną. Hewkii'emu mina zrzedła Raxel!Raxel!-Raxel zerwał się i popatrzył na Stero odetchną.Ranel siedział na podłodze a Stero stała nad Raxelem. Co jest-spytał się Dopływamy.-rzekł z dumą Ranel.Raxel wstał i podszedł do okna na horyzoncie majaczyła wyspa.Westchną. Jeszcze daleko po co mnie budzicie-Rzekł z wyrzutem.Ranel uśmiechną się złośliwie. Żeby cię zdenerwować-powiedział zadowolony,Raxel wymacał jakiś kamień i rzucił nim w Ranela,czerwony wojownik oberwał i trochę ogłuszony upadł na ziemię Stero wybuchła śmiechem ale miał minę''mówiła nie przerywając śmiechu.Raxel wstał i ponownie spojrzał w okno. Za dwie trzy godziny będziemy-oznajmił,Stero opadła z westchnieniem na podłogę już się nie śmiała a Ranel szykował się do odwetu wzią kamień którym dostał,wcelował i rzucił,Raxel unikną pocisku,ale oknu ta sztuczka się nie udała i kamień rozbił szybę.Ze 2 litry wody wlały się do środka potem znów i znów w odstępach czasowych 25 sekund.Raxel zaklą paskudnie Stero znalazła jakąś deskę i parę gwoździ Ranel zerwał się z podłogi rzucił się po deski i gwoździe i głowicą pistoletu zaczą przybijać gwoździe po 20 minutach skończył. Wiesz że to ciągle przecieka-powiedzała Stero przekrzywiając głowę w lewo {Nie napisze co on jej odpowiedział bo by mnie zbanowali}-Raxel otworzył szeroko oczy Nie klnij do cholery bo ci{biiip}-warkną.Raxel i Ranel zaczęli sie wyzywać i kląć ,Stero spojrzała w górę i czekała aż skończą,lecz po 10 minutach ją to zdenerwowało 'MORDA DO CHOLERY BO JAK JA WAM POKAŻĘ CO POTRAFIĘ TO SIĘ NOGAMI NAKRYJECIE!!!!!!!!!!!!-'{Wesoła nie?!}ryknęła Stero porządnie wkurw....Raxel i Ranel popatrzyli po sobie i usiedli.Stero dyszała głęboko. No!I tak ma być!!!-krzyknęła i podeszła do NIEZBITEGO okna szukając wyspy. Jaller wszedł na deskę i zmierzał po niej przejść na ląd ale jak Axonn na nią wszedł to deska zachwiała się i Toa Ognia wpadł do wody Szybciej łapmy go bo się utopi!!!!-krzykną Mazeka,Helryx spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, Mazeka spojrzał na nią i wzruszył ramionami. Chodź tu zaraz wyjdzie!-powiedział Helryx zrezygnowana.Toa Ognia rozejrzał się usłyszał plusk i odwrócił się w jego stronę gotowy pomóc ale zobaczył Raxela i jego ekipę,płynęli na tył statku i po drugiej stronie statku zaczęli płynąć do lądu a Jaller przepłyną pod statkiem by było szybciej,Ranel Stero i Raxel weszli na ląd dyskretnie a Jaller popędził za nimi i wyszedł na powierzchnie szybko i głośno Uciekający obrócili się przerażeni za siebie i odlecieli parę metrów dalej pod ostrzałem kul ognia,Hewkii miotał kamieniami a Axonn energią Mazeka prześlizgną się między ''Axonnami ''i wyszedł naprzeciw Stero rzucił się na nią kręcąc sztyletami Raxel odbił uderzenie które nie było dla niego a Ko-matoranin został ugodzony laserem.Stero i jej towarzysze zwiali. Teraz raczej sztuczka ze statkiem nie wypali-powiedział Ranel gdy byli trochę dalej. To użyjemy innej sztuczki co za problem!!-warkną wkurzony Raxel To ty myśl a my się prześpimy-rzekła Stero, Raxel spojrzał na nią zdumiony To ja mam myśleć a wy SPAĆ!!!-Krzykną wkurzony jeszcze bardziej,Stero i Ranel wymienili spojrzenia Ja myślę nad 'planami akcjami posunięciami ruchami ucieczkami' a wy tylko wykonujecie moje polecenia które są tak jasne że nawet Ranel rozumie i mam jeszcze myśleć tutaj teraz a wy sobie będziecie spać!!!-Darł się wkur... Stero spojrzała na niego zdumiona. No dokładnie więc dobranoc!-rzekła kładąc się na ziemi całkowicie ignorując Toa magnetyzmu.Raxel dyszał ciężko upadł z westchnieniem na ziemię i oparł głowę na drzewie. '''Rozdział 6 - Strata.'